Shadowy Love
by Savvy0417
Summary: As you can see heartbreaker Sonic has cheated on Amy Rose with Sally Acorn. But Amy found her new love shine, Shadow, and she changes things up a notch. Can it completly change her the way she is?
1. Chapter 1

Shadowy Love

A/N: Hey everybody! Back with new story this time it will be mostly Shadmy story. This is especially for you Shadmy fans. This first chapter contains some Sonmy and Sonally moments. Also I don't own Sonic characters only SEGA! I hope you enjoy! :D

It was a bright, sunny day in Station Square with speedy Sonic and cheery Amy Rose walking together hand by hand. *sighs* "It's such a beautiful day today isn't Sonniku?" "It is Ames. You know I never break your heart right babe?" "I know promise me that we will always's be together no matter what." Amy battered her eyes at him at Sonic in sweet voice. "I promise just for you. I love you Ames!" Sonic kissed her deeply with passion. Amy broke the kiss and spoke. "I love you too Sonniku! We should go on a picnic tonight on Seaside Hill." "Yeah I will be there also around 6. See you there Ames!" Sonic pecked her cheek quickly and ran off. "Bye Sonic!"

Amy was wearing a white sundress, gold 3 inch heels, and a gold heart necklace. She wore light make up like mascara and some blush. Patiently she waited for Sonic's arrival minutes turned to hours as the sun came down. The pink hedgehog arrived exactly 6:00 and now it is 9:30 already she decided to leave. "i guess I should call Sonic of what the h is he?" Amy took out her pink covered iphone case to call her boyfriend. "Hey Sonic where the h are you?" Amy yelled over the phone. Instead she heard moaning and kissing sound in the background. "Hello?! That's it Sonic your a is mine!"

The pink hedgehog rushed to the park of where they walked earlier. Right before her eyes, she saw Sonic making out with Sally. Sally was wearing her usual blue vest and boots. Her eyes were turned from bright, cheery eyed to furious, sadness in her eyes. She was ready to blow fuse and her blood started to boil. "SONIC!" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs. Sonic broke the kiss quickly and started stuttering. "A-A-A-Amy! What are you doing here?" the blue hedgehog blushed red as a tomato as he saw her face. "i could ask you the same! I waited hours for you and F.Y.I. I'm your girlfriend remember?!" "Amy I'm sorry that I been cheating behind your back. It's just really hard to choose between you and Sally." No good enough of excuse b! What happened that you promise that you will never break my heart?!" Amy said with a frown and raised eyebrow. "I just don't know what to do still and it's better off as we take thing slow." Sonic sweatdroped as he said. "Take things slow? That's it were through! Goodbye Sonic!" Amy yelled at him and slapped him hardly across his face. She walked away slowly from him with silent wet tears flowing down her hot face. "You know what Amy?! Were through and I found out Sally is better than you are b!" Sonic yelled at her back. "Whatever Sonic! Or don't forget this blue blur!" Amy continued walking and gave him the f sign formed in her hand. "Oh no you didn't? You did not just did that?!" Sonic was wide eyed when he first saw that. "i just did!" She was pissed off at him with angry look. *sniffles* "Goodbye forever!" Amy said in low voice at the last two words she said to him.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

_**I was so furious at him that he cheated with a slut Sally Acorn! Why in the world would he date her?! Just to think I'm glad i left his butt behind. For a minute I thought Sonic would like and treat me better than her. But he thought wrong I kept thinking after this whole fight we just had, I should change my personality for a change. For me I wanna leave my past with Sonic behind and my memories with him. I was deep in my thoughts until I accendently bumped into the dark creature. The dark creature I knew was Shadow the Hedgehog. Last time i saw him was at Prision Island when I tried to save Sonic. I accendently mistaked him for Sonic which was weird. So I Talked to him to see what he is up to.**_

_**Amy's P.O.V. Ended.**_

"Hey Amy! Are you feeling okay?" Shadow asked Amy. *sniffles* "I-I just saw S-Sonic c-cheating on m-me with S-Sally Acorn." Amy stuttered and sobered in his warm, furry chest. "What?! This Faker doesn't know what he is getting into and he is totally wrong about cheating on you. So would like me to bring you home?" Amy nodded and Shadow does his famous line. "CHAOS CONTROL!" From that minute Amy was already home and stopped crying. "Thank you Shadow! Would you care to stay here for tonight?" "Sure Amy I love too. Good night rose!" Shadow kissed her forehead and fell alsleep on the couch. While Amy went into soft pink bed and fell into deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Thinking another way to change

A/N: Hey everybody! Back for more and yay Shadmy! Thank you Shadowsangel1 for your first review! I DON'T OWN SONIC CHRACTERS ONLY SEGA! Enjoy! :D

The pink hedgehog woke up around 7:30 a.m. to make breakfast for Shadow. Amy was wearing her white nightgown with matching slippers. She started making veggie omlets and bacon. Thr aroma from the kitchen woke up Shadow's sense and his perked up in delight. He yawned "morning sweet rose!" "Morning shaddy!" Amy said with a giggle. "So ready for breakfast?" "Sure am. It does smell good." "Thanks enjoy." As Amy handed Shadow a plate of delicious breakfast. The dark creature with ruby red eyes enjoyed his meal slowly tasting the flavor. "Hey um Shadow can you help me out with something?" Amy blushed red as a tomato. "Yeah like what?" "Well I was thinking another way to change after the breakup with Sonic." Hm. Alright but you should keep your personality, I like it." Amy formed a smile across her face. "Thanks! I knew I can count on you." "okay rose." Both hedgehogs continued to eat their meal silently.

"Okay Amy number 1. you have to change the way you look." Shadow said. "Alright Shadow I get dressed upstairs." Amy went upstairs to change her look. Shadow waited for to change downstairs. "What is taking her so long? I just hope it's not too reveiling like Rouge's outfit." The pink hedgehog came down the stairs wearing a black spagetti top, denim shorts, and black combat boots. But that's not all. She wore black mascara, and black eyeliner for makeup. Her hair was loose all wavy, beach style. the black hedgehog jaw dropped and was wide eyed. "Well what do you think?" Amy asked Shadow. "What I think is that your very sexy..." Shadow stared at her beauty but caught his eye in certain areas. Until Amy saw Shadow being a pervert looking at her c cup cleavage. "Um earth to Shadow my eyes are up here." "Oh sorry your just beautiful." "Thank you Shadow! What are the other rule you were discussing about?" "Amy snapped her fingers and Shadow came back to his senses instantly. "Oh yeah number 2. you got to control your anger." "That's not too bad." "Let's go rose and I will teach you." Shadow walked out of the house with amy to Seaside Hill to train.

"So how do you control your anger Shadow?" Amy asked Shadow curiously. "Well rose I mediatate or just clear my thoughts by staring at the water." "That's not too diffucult." "Not like that. you have to set your mind free and think clearly." "Okay show me what you got." "okay sit like this and take deep breaths. In and out." Amy and Shadow were sittting on the grassy fields mediating taking deep breaths. "Wow my mind is crystal clear now. My mind is free. I think I'm cured! Thank you so much Shadow!" Amy said gleefully and embraced Shadow into a comforting hug. "Your welcome my rose! Oh last rule!" Shadow said. "Yeah what is it?" Amy asked him. "Number 3. Keep your personality and that beautiful smile you have." Shadow smirked at amy. "Thanks Shadow! I knew I can count on you!" "So rose want to go to Seaside Hill tommorow?" "Sure since this is a gift for helping me out." amy kissed his soft cheek that left him paralyzed. "Sure rose let's go home." Shadow said as he catched up to Amy. Both hedgehogs were leaving Seaside Hill and walked back home resting up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Amy and Shadow's date

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry if I kept you waiting it mainly school's fault, and have been updating chapters like Sonic face booking!, Mario and Sonic truth or dare stories. Read them if you want. Also thank you so much Shadowsangel1 and XXX smoke 3W33D 4 lyphe 420 XXX! Enjoy! :D

The blue sky turned into a midnight blue with twinkling stars as they were earth's jewelry. So far it was 8:00 with Shadow waiting for Amy to come down. "Rose are you almost ready?" Shadow hollered out for Amy. "in a minute shaddy!" "I told you to NOT call me shaddy!" "Okay I'm ready!" Amy came down the stairs wearing a strapless, sparkly red dress and matching Gucci red heels. Her hair was shiny, and smoothly straight. Make up she wore was green eye shadow (that goes well with her eyes), light blush, and thick black mascara.

"Wow you get more beautiful every time I see you rose." Shadow smirked and winked at her. "Thanks shaddy!" Amy said giggling at him. "Hey! I thought I told you not to call me shaddy?!" He smirked again with a raised eyebrow. Then he started to tickle the sides of her stomach. "S-Shadow s-stop it h-hurts when I l-laugh!" She kept laughing so hard that she fell on the floor. "I'm s-sorry!" "Apology accepted. We should get going before it's too late." Shadow held out his hand and Amy took it. They held each other's hand firmly.

As soon as they got there, they saw the most beautiful view tonight that can cherish forever. Seaside Hill had the moon dipped in the water and sparkling ocean playing in the sand. Salty cool breeze caressed their faces gently. Lush green grass was dancing in the wind.

"Wow! It's so beautiful tonight. Isn't it Shadow?" Amy asked. She laid her head on his shoulder resting. But he didn't seem to mind at all. "It is. It's beautiful just like you my sweet rose." Shadow smiled at her and gazed into her bright jade eyes. "Aw! Shadow thank you. You know you look sharp as well." Amy said with a warm smile. "Thanks rose."

"Hm. What now my Shadow?" The pink hedgehog started caressing his white soft chest. "I think I know what to do." "Why you naughty boy. I know what your thinking." She started to smirk while Shadow lifted her chin up and kissed her sweet, rosy lips. Their kiss was passionate and desirable. The ultimate life form wrapped his arms her back tickling her a bit. While his rose was on top of him giving an enchanted kiss that lasted a life time. That lasted for several minutes. It was obviously heaven for them. Then, they separate the kiss to catch their breath.

"Wow! Rose I didn't know you tasted so good." "Shadow I didn't know your such an amazing kisser." "Thank you rose. You are sweeter than anyone I ever known." "thank you shadow. And?" "And?" He asked curiously with raised eyebrow. "I love you Shadow. Forever as always." Amy said in soft, soothing voice. "I love you forever and all for eternity my sweet rose."

"I'm starting to get pretty tired don't you think?" She was yawning and started to doze off resting her head on his warm chest. "Time to go home." Shadow carried Amy bridal style all the way home. He put her down gently on her soft, cozy red bed. "Good night rose!" he whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead. Therefore, he slept peacefully next to her securing with warmth.

Don't forget to review and peace out guys! :D


End file.
